The First Snowfall
by Twin Snow
Summary: Yukimura Kei is a musically talented boy who is forced to go to Ouran Academy. There he encounters an old friend and meets the infamous Host Club. He's actually enjoying his time there (and enjoying one of the hosts) until his parents announce they have found him a prospective fiance. Thus, Kei has to prove things can work with Kaoru in order to get out of the betrothal. (BoyxBoy)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! ^-^ This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please don't be too rough with me (hehe) and if you have any suggestions please let me know. I would love to hear from my readers.

And if there is anything you don't understand don't be afraid to ask. The rest of the chapters will be longer so don't worry, but I felt like I should end it where I did. So, let me know what you think and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but if I did that would be amazing._

* * *

Chapter 1

_Kei Yukimura was just sitting down beneath his favorite tree in his back yard to start writing his new song when his mother came out of the house. He looked up at his mom as she started talking, "Kei, I have some news." He looked worried about what she was about to say next because nothing ever started out well with those words. He wouldn't let things get him down like they did years ago before they moved away from his original home, but things sometimes did no matter how much he tried._

_"Yes mom?" He asked hesitantly. She looked at him with uncertain eyes like she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news she was about to give him._

_"We are sending you to Ouran Academy." He looked at her in shock that she would send him to a school such as that without even have been spoken to about it beforehand._

_"Why? Have I done something wrong?" He asked._

_"No honey! No, you didn't do anything wrong, but me and your father believe that you should spend time with people of your own status. This school you are going to now isn't going to help you in the future." She said this with a little bit of disgust in her voice like the school he was going to was a bad place where only delinquents were at._

_"Mom, why have you two decided this now?" He asked with suspicion in his voice because he knew that there was always a reason behind what his mother and father came up with._

_"Kei Yukimura! You do not talk back to me. You are going to this school and that is final." She stomped away without looking back at her son and slammed the glass door closed._

_Kei sighed as he thought about what his mother just said and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He barely got out of the last one. He wasn't going to be able to do anything now. He decided since he couldn't do anything about it that he would just write a song since that was the best way to get his feelings out. Kei wasn't famous for his songs, but he loved to write them for anyone who would listen. Believe it or not, he was actually very shy when he was on stage, but every now and then he could get up the courage to do it. As he finished his song he got out his guitar to start playing, but at that point he didn't feel like playing. His parents were making him move again. This was just like what happened years ago. They didn't care about his feelings just as before and they probably never would. He hoped that he would be able to get friends at this school unlike the school he was at._

*Kei's POV*

I opened my eyes as I came out of the dream of when my mom broke the news to me about going to this school and I looked around at the massive scenery around me. I was at Ouran Academy where only rich people went. I was among the rich people as well, but I didn't like that part about me. Most people just saw me for money and some thought I wasn't worth talking to because I seemed disobedient, well that's what my mom said. I have yet to find someone I knew, but that was probably because I haven't started my classes yet and I'm only walking around the school. I could tell just by looking at some of these students that some of them wouldn't know how to live outside their fancy mansions or their fancy cars, and they especially wouldn't know what to do without their precious money.

"Yuki-kun?" I looked up as I heard my old nickname being called and I knew only one person would call me that.

"Haruhi?" I asked dumbstruck as I watch her walk towards where I was seated at.

"Wow it really is you." I ran up to her and twirled her around in my arms even though I knew she hated it.

She pushed me away a little and started laughing a little, "I didn't expect you to be here! Why have you come back?"

I stared at her because I didn't know what to say to her. It had been so many years since we had seen each other and now I finally found her and she's at my school, but she looked like a guy. I put my hand behind my head in a sort of confused gesture, "Um…I don't remember you being a guy Haruhi."

"Oh! This. Well it's a long story that I don't want to tell right now, but I can talk to you about it tomorrow. Why don't you come over to my place and we can talk?" Something seemed different about her, but I couldn't really tell what it was and I was sure I was going to figure it out later.

"Okay, that'd be great!" 'Wow, she really does look like a guy in that outfit and with that hair. I wonder why it's so short now…'

"What class are you in Yuki-san?" She looked at me with expectant eyes because we were usually in the same class together. You could never see one without the other.

"I'm in class 1A." I said as I barely remembered the class I was supposed to be in.

"That's my class. This'll be great; we will be in the same class again just like old times. Speaking of old times, how are you and your parents?"

She knew I had a difficult time with my parents, but she never knew we were rich and that was why I fought with them all the time and I wasn't going to tell her that then.

"We are as good as we ever were." I mumbled this because I hated admitting it.

"Aw, that's too bad. I would have thought by now that they would have let off of you. Especially since they made you change schools."

"Yea, but you know they were never like that and I don't expect them to change." I really wanted to drop this subject, but I knew Haruhi meant well with anything she said.

"Well maybe things will get better now that you are in high school." She seemed hopeful and I didn't want to hurt those hopes so I just nodded.

"Yea, maybe." I didn't know what else to say after that so I just stared at the ground in front of my feet.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure this year things will change." When she said it like that I almost started to believe her, but I still had my doubts about it.

"Well I would love to give you a tour around, but class starts in a little bit and I can't be late. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She gave me a smile and I nodded back at her.

"Yea, of course you'll see me tomorrow." And I watched her as she started walking away towards the school that I would be going to and I couldn't help but think that this year wouldn't be so bad now that she was there.

I never told Haruhi that I was rich and it bothered me all the time that I've been lying to her. I didn't do it because I was being selfish, but I didn't want her to know that I was rich because I want her to be herself. Many people change when they learn that I am rich and that I am the single heir to the Yukimura Company. I just didn't want her to change because of that and I wanted a real friend, and not someone that would use me for money.

I started walking around the school more when I saw a group of guys walking together. I could tell that the blonde in the front was most likely the leader. He just sort of had that air about him and I knew he would irritate me if I ever had to be around him, but it was the twins that drew my attention. They had auburn hair and golden-brown eyes, but the only difference I could tell was that their hair was parted different ways. There was also a guy with glasses and a little blonde sitting on another guy's shoulders, but I was still captivated by the twins who had their arms around each other's waist.

'Hm. Interesting. Maybe this place won't be so bad.' I thought to myself as I kept looking at the twins.

Since I was bored, I decided to follow them. I knew that I probably wouldn't see them after this day, but they were an interesting bunch considering they all seemed different. As I caught up a little bit more to them I could hear them as they talked.

"Oh! I wonder what my sweet daughter will be like today! What do you think mommy?" the blonde turned in a couple circles then he stopped facing toward the black haired guy.

'Mommy? These people sure are weird.' I shook my head at their weirdness, but I kept listening anyway.

"Just like she is every day." The guy just pushed up his glasses and continued walking without stopping to look at the other guy.

This little blonde kid then piped up, "Maybe she will eat cake with me today! What do you think Takashi?" He looked down at the guy who was carrying him on shoulders.

I didn't hear him say anything so I just assumed that he didn't say anything at all.

"Maybe she will…" one twin started.

"Play a game with us." And the other twin finished.

'I wonder if they speak like that all the time.'

"You guys better leave my darling daughter alone!" It was the tall blonde again that spoke while pointing at the twins.

"But that would be no fun." They both snickered as they walked away into a different direction as the glasses guy went.

The blonde guy just glared in their direction and walked off to where the glasses guy went while the boy and big guy just stood there for a little bit longer. It seemed like they were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying and then they walked off towards the school.

After that they walked away and I decided to follow them more, but I stopped once they went into the building and I just looked in the door. 'Hm. Maybe this year will be more interesting with people like that around.' I was thinking this while I walked away to my 2006 Corvette Z06. I opened the door and looked back at the school. This was going to be a lot more fun than I thought.

* * *

-The Next Day-

I was walking along the street that I had walked so many years ago. I had once thought that I wouldn't be coming back here or that I would ever see this place again. I could still remember meeting Haruhi for the first time in kindergarten and it was really the only thing that could bring a smile to my face. As I neared my destination I noticed people staring in the direction I was going.

'What are they staring at?' I pushed my sunglasses up and pushed my black hair out of face as I kept walking towards the apartment building. They always did like to make a big entrance anywhere they went.

Then I saw the black cars in front. Rich people. Had to be. I didn't know anyone else that would ride in cars like that.

I walked up the steps to the building like that had nothing to do with me and knocked on her door. I could hear voices inside and the door opens to reveal Haruhi and the guys that I saw yesterday. And Haruhi's dad.

'What?' I cocked my head to the side as confusion crossed my face and Haruhi either looked like she didn't know what to say or was mad about the people in her house. I knew she didn't look happy though and I really didn't want to get in her way.

"You okay, Haruhi?" I asked her still sort of looking at the guys behind her.

"Huh? Oh, yea. I just need to go to the grocery store for these guys to have lunch." She said it in such a way like she was irritated, and I hadn't really seen her this angry before.

"Oh. Can I go with you?" I only asked because I didn't want to be left alone with these people I didn't know.

"That would be great, thanks." She grabbed her wallet and we walked out of the apartment, but when the door closed I thought I heard someone complaining about me going with her. She just kept walking and we headed towards the grocery store.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, but it would be awesome if I did. :3_

Okay, so there was something I might have forgotten about (hehe) so this chapter and the chapter before it will be a little bit out of order. I forgot where this episode was in the series and didn't realize that I had missed out on all the fun episodes so excuse me for the mistake. The rest of them will be in order from now on and hopefully I don't forget.

Chapter 2

As we walked down the street, I could feel eyes just watching me from behind. I wasn't going to tell Haruhi because I didn't want her to worry, and I didn't think it was that important. I wanted to go and see who it was, but I would rather not worry about it. Haruhi still seemed mad as we were walking and I was a little afraid of her, so I didn't ask.

"I'm sorry about that." She finally said this after we had walked a good bit.

"It's okay." I shrugged because it really didn't matter, but I knew she was going to say more.

"They weren't supposed to be there, but when I got home they were just standing outside my apartment." She still looked a little bit mad, but at least it had worn off from before.

"It really is okay. I really don't mind it." She looked at me like she wasn't sure if what I was saying was true, but she dropped it either way.

When we got to the store I could still feel eyes on us, but they seemed more focused on Haruhi and not me. 'Who is watching us?'

"Hey I'm going to go see if they have some cupcakes." I said while walking off. I looked around to see if I could find the people watching us.

I finally found them: the boys who were at Haruhi's house—and her dad. 'Why are they here?'

One of the boys—the one with the glasses—didn't seem like he wanted to be there, but the little blonde boy and the tall black-haired guy were running around Haruhi, along with the twins. Her dad and the tall blonde guy were talking about something, but I couldn't tell what from where I was. The glasses guy was just writing things down about stuff around the store and I kept wondering why he was even there. Then I saw the tall blonde kid walk toward Haruhi and watched the scene unfold as I walked closer to Haruhi's dad.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka." I said behind Haruhi's dad.

He jumped a little bit and looked relieved when he saw it was me. "Jeez you scared me Kei."

I gave him one of my trademark smirks and couldn't help but notice that he was in his woman costume again. "Is there something you needed from the store today?"

He looked at me like I was stupid even though I knew the answer. "Oh, you know just looking out for Haruhi again. You know I worry about her all the time."

"Yes, I know. She is a strong girl though from what I have seen." I kept looking at him while he watched the scene between Haruhi and the blonde guy unfold.

"Since her mother died I can't help but worry about her." He looked so sad when he said that and I remembered one of my inspectors told me that Haruhi's mom had died a few years ago.

"I wish I could have been there. I know how important she was to you both." I sighed as I remembered that day when I was told what had happened.

"You know, Kei, if it wasn't for her I'm not sure I would have gotten through that." I knew he was speaking the truth because she was really the only woman that had accepted him for whom he was.

I then saw the twins still playing around out of the corner of my eye, so I turned my head to see what was going on. I didn't realize I was watching them until I heard Ranka clear his throat beside me.

"I see you are infatuated with someone too." He said this with a smile on his face.

"I don't even know him. And even if I did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like me back because it seems like he likes his twin too much."

"I'm not sure if that is true, but you will never know until you try."

Haruhi then walked up with all of the guys in tow and said she was finished shopping.

"I might as well introduce them since you will most likely be seeing them around a lot. This is Tamaki Suoh sempai," she said pointing at the tall blonde guy, "this is Kyouya Ootori sempai," she said as she pointed at the guy with glasses, "this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," she said as she pointed at the twins, "and this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka sempai and Takashi Morinozuka sempai, but we call Mitsukuni, Hunni, and Takashi, Mori" She said as she pointed to the small boy and the tall guy beside him.

I just nodded at them and the one named Hunni ran up to me smiling and showing me his bunny.

"This is Usa-chan!" He exclaimed this loudly and with a big smile on his face.

I just shook Usa-chan's paw and said hi. Hunni looked really happy that I had said hi to his bunny and he gave me a cute smile. Then the guy name Mori came up and took him away while Hunni held his bunny in his hands. I chuckled at the sight and then Haruhi exclaimed that we should head back.

Haruhi looked relieved when she realized that I had accepted the group and we all left the store together with Tamaki and I beside Haruhi.

~Next Day~

The day finally came where it was time to go to school. I was nervous, but I wasn't going to show it. I never did. I situated the tie for the billionth time and exited my car as the driver opened the door.

"Thank you, William." I said sincerely. He never got thanked and I made sure I did whenever he drove me anywhere.

"It is my pleasure, sir." He bowed and walked back around the car to drive away.

As he drove away, I was left to myself while I walked up to the school with all the girls looking at me in awe. I never understood girls and why sometimes they don't know how to hide their shock when they see someone. I just shook my head at them and kept walking with a blank look on my face like I couldn't tell that they were looking at me. It was either me or my guitar bumping against my back as I walked, but either way they were looking my way and it was starting to get to me. Just then, Haruhi walked up to me.

"Hey Kei-kun." She was still wearing that boy uniform that I saw her in the first time, and I was going to ask her about that today.

"Hi Haruhi." I gave her a slight smile and looked down at her small form.

"You ready for your first class?"

I just nodded as we walked into our classroom and the first thing I saw (or should I say person) was the twins. I had totally forgotten that Haruhi had told me that they were in class with her. Now here I was totally dumbstruck that I was going to be with them the whole year.

"Haruhi!" They yelled at the same time.

'Wow, they are good at that….I wonder if they practiced or if it just came with the twin thing?'

I pondered this while they ran up to Haruhi and hugged her on the sides and I got a little envious of her. I just stood there while they were having their little group hug thing and I could tell Haruhi wanted out of it. I laughed a little and then they finally noticed that I was stood there and was watching them. At that moment the teacher had called me to the front of the class and as I walked up there I could feel the eyes of all my peers. When I reached the front I turned around and stood there while the teacher introduced me.

"Class, this is Yukimura, Kei." I gave a little bow after she said my name and I could hear quiet squeals go around the classroom from all the girls.

"Good morning." I straightened up and had a slight smirk on my face and as I looked at the girls they all blushed as I passed over them with my gaze.

'This school is very interesting. I think I will like it more than my last one.' I thought as I walked back to my seat next to Kaoru.

As the teacher started talking I just zoned out and went off into my own world. It was a great place where no one intruded and I could be myself and play my music without having to worry if I was going to get stage fright.

"Hey Yuki-san." I shook my head to rid it of all the dreams that would never happen and turned toward the voice.

It was Kaoru. 'Why does he want my attention?' I looked around and noticed that apparently we were on our break between classes.

"What is it?" I asked kindly.

"So what was it like where you were before?" He asked very curiously.

"Um…well it was beautiful. It was like a breath of fresh air and there were Sakura lilies everywhere when the wind blew." I said remembering back to what it was like before.

"That sounds amazing Kei-Kun." I heard next to me.

I looked over and saw Haruhi. She looked very excited about the conversation and I wanted to tell her more. It had been a while since anyone wanted to talk to me and I wanted to tell my new friends all about what life had been like since I moved away.

"Yes, it was amazing. There were flowers everywhere and we lived in an old Japanese house. Well more like hotel, but it was great. There was a huge tree in the back yard and I would sit under it whenever I could." I looked at them and they all looked enthralled by my story as I kept talking about it.

~Later that Day~

"Haruhi!" I heard while we were walking to the host club room.

I turned and saw Tamaki running toward us and Haruhi stepped out of the way at the last second. I laughed at the scene and I just walked to the music room and let her yell at him. When I opened the door I saw the rest of them already there and they were all getting ready for the girls to come in.

"Hey guys." I said with a light smile on my face.

"Hi Yuki-kun!" I heard Hunni yell out.

I decided to sit down at a random table and wait for them to start and as I was getting out my homework I saw Kyouya walk up.

"So it is my understanding that you can play the guitar." He said with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He said this while pushing up his glasses.

"Ok…well yes I can play the guitar. Why?"

"No reason." And then he walked away.

'That was strange.'

I went back to my work and suddenly I heard the guys welcome the young ladies as they walk into to the door. I turned around and saw a flow of yellow dresses and it was just like flower petals. I went back to my work, but I kept an ear out on everyone. I was really curious on how they acted differently here than from normal.

"Hey Yuki-san, come over here!" I heard Kaoru yell my name and looked up.

He was waving at me to go over to his table and I got up and walked over. I could feel all the eyes of the girls on me and I was trying so hard to not freak out, but it was getting harder and harder to.

"What is it?"

"We thought you could use some company." That shocked me that someone would call me over for company and I was really glad.

"Um…yea thank you." I said smiling at him.

I sat down and the girls suddenly surrounded me and asked all these questions and I couldn't comprehend what they were asking.

"Aw, Kaoru we lost all our ladies." Hikaru said.

I looked over and Kaoru was hugging Hikaru to his chest.

"I know Hikaru, but we always have each other." Kaoru said this while looking into the eyes of Hikaru.

The girls finally noticed them and were squealing at the little boy love going on. I was a little jealous that he was doing that to Hikaru and not me, but I didn't show it. I then decided to act along with this as well and I hoped it was as fun as it seemed to be.

"I'm sorry I took them away from you." I said with tears in my eyes and I looked down. "I really didn't mean to, but they were so interested in me and I wasn't sure what I should do."

The girls then started apologizing to me for Kaoru and Hikaru. I watched them from the tips of my eyes and they were a little shocked at my performance. The girls didn't really notice them much after that because they were consoling me and trying to make me stop 'crying.'

"That was amazing Yukimura-san." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Tamaki standing behind me with a big grin on his face. I also saw the rest of the host club looking at me too. I just nodded at them with a slight smile and went back to the ladies. The twins were still sort of shocked, but they quickly snapped out of it when they noticed I was taking their customers.

"Hey girls, what about us?" They put their faces really close to each other and it looked like they were about to kiss.

The girls freaked out and immediately started fawning over them while I was left alone on my couch. I couldn't help but think that they were very good at what they did. While they were putting on their little act I was already coming up with other ways to get the girls back.

~After Club Hours~

"That was great today Yukimura-san." I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Tamaki.

"It was nothing really. I just know what to say to girls to get their attention."

"Well I think it would be a great addition to our club. What do you think Kyouya?" He turned his head towards Kyouya.

"I believe six is a good enough number (1), but I think he would make a great addition to the club. If he will assist our Friday performances." He then went back to writing in his notebook and had a light smirk on his face.

"What performances?"

"It's a great performance by none other than Tsuki-hime! She is a wonderous singer and performs on Fridays when she can. So what do you think?"

"Huh? Ummm…sounds great I guess." I was still confused by the entire situation, but I went along with it anyway.

Then all of a sudden I had a weight on my back. I turned and saw that Hunni was on my back and the rest of the group was behind me also.

"Isn't this great Yuki-kun?!" He yelled excitedly.

I just laughed a little and replied with a 'yes'.

I knew that this school wasn't going to be bad if I had this group behind me.

Just Some Things! :D

(1)- Yes, I know there are seven hosts, but I think Kyouya wouldn't include himself as one because he doesn't really take on that many customers and he is mostly selling things instead.

Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a friend who is also writing a story and her character is going to be in my story and mine will be in her story too. You can check out her story also if you would like. It's called Bound to You by Demon Lord's Moon, and you can check out her story if you want because it is great and she works really hard on it. ^-^


End file.
